Why are you here with me?
by SMmeow
Summary: Warning :Language... yeah. Well It's roughly about randomness and Zanpakutō problems and most anything ya'll come up with ... no porn...


By:SMmeow Why are you here with me? Chapter 1

Grimmjow J. + Ichimaru G. Pairing OCs

I stormed threw the Squad 5 Barracks my longish dirty blonde hair flowing behind me * Why is it so damn hard to get to work on time! You know being a captain is a bitch I see why Aizen left. I have a sweet lieutenant Momo. But where is Tori Ame that lazy ass.* I round the corner to see Tori Asleep on the floor so I walk over silently and high kick right out of the building right in to Ichigo Kurosaki. "Wake up you lazy ass! Oh sorry Ichigo." Tori pulled herself off Ichigo and turns towards me glareing and says "Hello Captain Sakura how are you doing this morning " Ichigo stands back up and says "Tori it's 4:50." And walks off. I turn and walk away "Get to your post Tori Ame" She spits "Yes Captain"

She has always hated me I just don't care she can take a short walk off a tall cliff. I have more pressing matters to attend to. "Saian!" I stop and turn. "Yes Toshiro what's wrong!" He hands me a paper signed by Head Captain Yamamoto stating * Saian Sakura Captain of the 5th company I request you assist Toshiro Hitsugaya in the world of the living Defending Karakura town* "Toshiro when do we start" "

"When you're ready"

"Give me 2 hours"

"Alright are you sure I'm not even ready yet"

"Don't worry"

I leave and tell Momo her orders to keep everyone in line and that I will be gone for some time. Then I run up to my quarters and my things "Where is my Zanpaktou!"

"Knock knock looking for this"

"Gin? …. Can't be!" I quickly turn hoping I wasn't right. To my horror there he was holding out my Zanpaktou Kitsune no Hana. "What the hell are you doing here Gin"

"Just making sure you are doing anything stupid Saian. You have a thing for doing so."

"Shut up "

"Why do you need your Zanpaktou you never use it anyway"

"Personal reasons why"

"You are never thrown in to a fight unless they want someone dead."

"…..."

"Their sending you to protect Karakura town correct"

"…."

"I'll take that as a yes." He tosses me my sword and says ."Here you're going to need this. Bye bye Tara."

Then he disappears I grip my sword wanting to chase him down and kill him, but I can't. There's no way I can get to him he make me sick always prying info out of me. He doesn't even try it pisses me off. I walk out of my room done with all I need to do time to meet Toshiro. About halfway there I feel something hanging of my sword hitting me on the side. I stop and look to see a note hanging off of the end of the hilt. I pull it off not even reading it putting it between my breasts. *I'll read it later*and I finally meet Toshiro. "Sorry I lost my sword" I smiled hoping he wouldn't ask ,luckily he didn't." Let's go!"

We leave for Karakura town. We get there and Toshiro says where we are staying the two guys for squad 11 run off, Toshiro and his Assistant go with Orihime. And a guy with a striped hat and clogs shows up and yells "SAIAN! I haven't seen you in ages!" In shock I turn in to a small sliver fox and climb up Renji clinging to his head. The guy pulls me off and after looking at his face I remember him. "Urahara-san?"

"Hi so I see you took Aizen spot as Captain 5 awesome."

"Yep"

"You and Renji are staying with me ok"

"Sure Urahara –san!"

We go to his shop and Renji passes out on the floor next to me. For the next 4 or 5 hour me and Kisuke –san catch up on the past 100 years. He starts "So what happened to you being in Squad 12."

"Well I wasn't the best researcher or test subject so he kicked me out."

"To Squad 5?"

"Yeah he was nice to me." I feel my guts knot thinking about the hell of working with him… Souske Aizen.

"You don't seem too happy about that."

"Well yes because I'm not… and never will be."

"His personality"

"That's the start of all my problems with Aizen. So shortly after joining He finds about my sword Kitsune no Hana and its odd ability."

He looked worried knowing the horror that is my sword, and off what it can do in Aizen's hands. "That's not good."

"…Yeah… good thing my fighting skills suck to the extreme." I smile hoping to make him feel a little better. I yawn and fall asleep at the table. Kisuke sighs and stand shutting off the light "Night Saian."

~Dream 1~

" Mother!" My soft green eyes welled up with hot tears as my Mother was murdered by a Hollow. It was heading for me when it charged. It slammed me straight in to a tree its claws glistened in the pale moonlight as they came to end my life. Purplish sliver haired boy about my age runs past me and stops it from killing me. Then slays it with one blow and turns to see if I was still alive.

I tried to stand only to fall back to the ground turning in to a fox bleeding from hitting the tree. He runs over to me "You okay little fox girl." I pass out tear in my eyes still.

I find my crying I sit up to a worried Urahara- san and Renji. I look at them and smile and wipe away the tears. They both say "You alright?"

"I'm fine it's just a nightmare."

Renji says. "About"

I stood up and walked away only saying "The past" I walk out of the shop in to the cool moonless night. Seeking escape of my nightmares and sleep all together. I turn into my fox form and run across town in to a forest like area where I stood under a street light making my fur glow lightly. For some odd reason everyone can see me in my fox form.

I don't understand it Kisuke says it has something to do with my soul but I still don't get it. I wander around my thoughts free to wander off as well. After sometime they wander off to Gin and that night. My muzzle flushes bright red at the thought of it. I hear a sound of a few guys talking one is Gin. Stupid I go straight towards the sound of his voice. After a few minutes I see two guys not including Gin. Gin turns and looks to the spot where I was standing and smiles when he spots me. *He saw me… why on earth am I standing in a clearing stupid. Duh he's going to see Me.* Then he looks at the other guys and says "I'll be back go on ahead Ulquiorra find what we came for." A slender, yet fairly muscular guy with messy black hair walks away with the other guy. With a guy that has light-blue spiky hair and eyes, and also has weird green lines below them. A weird 6 tattoo by a large hole in his abs. *Odd I didn't know guys had holes in them, he can't be a hollow he looks like a Soul Reaper.* Still standing in the clearing like a dumbass Gin walks overs to me and I bolt as fast as I can out of there. Not looking were I was going I run straight in to the blue haired guy's ankle. He turns his head feeling the impact of my skull on his shoe. His eyes looked left and right, up then finally down to me rubbing my paws on my head *That hurt* His eyes hit my small from and he looks away. Sharply turning a pulling me off the ground and holding me by the scruff of my neck. He says "Turn back to normal no animal has spiritual pressure."

That's when I freak he knew what I was there no way I can get out of his grip. I turn back still hanging off the ground. He stares at me clearly thinking about something *I so wish I could read minds cause I freaking out over here blue haired Guy.* I bark "Put me down NOW!" I start to kick and biting him trying to free myself or just to piss him off I really can't decide. Till he tosses me in to a tree and walks over and picks me back up and grins evilly noticing my captains robe. He laughs and tries to hit me I turn to a fox and shove my teeth in to his skin. He hisses and knocks me out with one shot.

His POV.

*Crazy Soul Reaper running in to my foot and attacking me. She's a captain * I flip her so I can see the number. *…Five…* I sigh *Her spiritual pressure is faint. It's all coming from the sword… I like it a good opponent. Well just the sword not her*I look down remembering I knocked her out…cold. *Well we might be able to use her to our advantage… eh never mind* toss her body not really caring. "What are you doing Grimmjow" I whirl around to Ulquiorra standing a few feet behind me. *Uh not you* He walks forward looking carefully at the girl on the ground. Looking at me the way he usually does says walks away. Happy as hell he left I return to Hueco Mundo. Wondering about the weird fox Soul Reaper * Why did she not try harder to fight me weak dumbass.

Gin's POV.

_About 5 minutes later_

I was standing a few feet away from Saian and Grimmjow trying not to kill Grimmjow. As soon as Grimmjow is gone I'm by her side. * This reminds me of that night.* I make sure she wasn't hurt by Grimmjow in anyway. *Nope.* I sigh knowing she isn't going to wake up any time soon. *What the… her sword is going crazy…* The sword flies across the clearing and lands by a lone Soul Reaper with dark red almost maroon but a bit more purple. She was walking forward to see what hit he. I grip Saian close to me looking at the Soul Reaper. She picks up the sword and stare at it and pulls out and walks over to us and says "This sword belongs to her Captain Ichimaru." She lays it on the ground and walks in to the darkness ahead. I stand and head to Kisuke's shop covering my spiritual pressure. When I get close I set her by the door knock and return to Hueco Mundo. *I wish she cared for me the way I do for her.* I sigh at my thoughts then smile as I return to a flustered Grimmjow. He yell's "That's it there's something in fucked up about that sword." He storms out to his room I think? Everyone in the room let out a sigh. Aizen started to laugh a little. *Eh back to work*

Saian's POV

I awoke to my Zanpaktou, Kisuke, Renji, and a few others staring at me. I try to sit up but Kitsune pushes me back down.

"Rest."

I look at her noting her spiritual pressure is down by a lot. Understanding the confusion on my face she say's "I was with a different Soul Reaper and you had her sword Tatsugami." I look even more confused than before. *Another Soul Reaper* I ask. "Who is she Kitsune?"

"How about you ask her yourself Saian." She points to a girl with burgundy hair. Her head turned to look at me she had glowing ice blue eye that pierced right threw me.

"Hi I'm Saian Sakura!"

She looked away for a second then stood to face me and said "I'm Himeko Tenshi nice to meet you Captain Sakura."


End file.
